


I'll Remember.

by cutenewt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9334052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutenewt/pseuds/cutenewt
Summary: When Cas moves to a new town, that means another kindergarten, and another Nanny to get used to. His parents are always changing towns for their jobs, dragging poor, little Castiel along with them. But, this time he meets someone memorable, for sure. Will he have to leave again?





	1. Chapter 1

 

____

 

_**November 14th, 1984.** _

 

  
Castiel is overwhelmed by voices, as he's ushered into the hallway of his new kindergarten. His parents move around a lot for work, and this time it's sent him to Kansas. Gripping his lunchbox tight, he follows the other kids into the classroom.

 

“Settle down, children!” The teacher calls out, trying to tame the bunch of chattering five year olds.

 

He stands by the carpet, looking around at the brightly coloured walls. Misshapen drawings are hung up on clothes lines, a wall of smiling children stare back at him, different children in their tiny friendship groups whisper. “We have a new friend starting today,” Castiel feels himself being taken by the shoulders, as the teaching assistant helpfully steers him to the front of the class.

 

“This is Castiel, everyone say hi!” The woman beams, smiling at him with so much force that he wonders if her face might stay like that.

 

The class chorus one long hum of ‘hi!’ towards him. The beady eyes don't unstick, not even when he's sat down to join them. He listens carefully as the curly haired blonde tells the children about some letters, and gets a few of them to come up and write on the chalkboard. Finally, they're told to go and play.

 

Everyone hurries off, finding a painting to do, or going to dress up like pirates. Cas has never been one to play, he prefers to write or learn something new – but, then again, he is his parents’ son. Instead of following suit with the others, he gently places his lunchbox on the wooden shelf by the door.

 

His shiny new shoes scuff along the worn out linen, and he looks down at them. A sudden noise of the door swinging open make him jump, and his big, blue eyes wander towards where the sound has come from. A tall man is standing there, holding hands with a young boy. He’s wearing a worn out sweater and jeans, and won't look at anyone.

 

“Sorry we’re late, had to take Sammy to the doctors – he’s fine though,” the man gestures towards the timid child beside him. “I’ll pick him up at five.” The man’s voice is gruff, and Cas finds discomfort in this.

 

He watches the young boy be gently nudged forwards by whom he assumes to be the Father figure, and then the teaching assistant takes his hand. It seems that the latecomer isn't one for playing with the other kids either, as all he does is trudge over to the book corner. Castiel is a curious little thing, so he hurries after the late comer.

 

Entering between the two chunky book shelves, he finds the boy sat on the cushions. His head is resting in his hands, and tiny tears spill from his eyes. “What's the matter?” Cas sits opposite him, but there's no immediate response.

 

At first, the boy assumes that he's being ignored – he's used to it, most children don't understand the way he acts or speaks. “Hello?” His voice raises louder, and then they suddenly look up. The boy jumps backwards, startled by the fact that someone is sat so close.

 

Castiel’s brow furrows, and he pushes some messy hair out of his eyes. His vision then settle upon two navy blue devices that seem to be attached behind the child’s ears. Cas is quite intellectual for a five year old, due to his parents being extremely clever people. “Oh…” his eyes look up to the ceiling, and he tries to remember something he's seen somewhere before.

 

He brings his hand closer to the boy’s face, and signs ‘hello.’ The green eyed boy blinks in awe, staring at the new kid with a new found look of intrigue. He wipes the excess water from his face and onto his maroon knitted sweater. He signs something back, but Castiel isn't very educated on this way of communicating yet… but, he will be.

 

“I don't know much, but my name’s Cas… can you write your name for me?” He asks, and the green eyed boy immediately nods.

 

He follows him out of the book corner and over to a table riddled with paper and rainbow shaded crayons. His new acquaintance grabs the nearest colour, and scribbles something on a scrap. Holding it up to Cas’ face, he squints to read the messy handwriting.

 

“Dean?” His head tilts sideways, and then back up again to watch the response.

 

The dirty blonde nods, and a smile etches its way across his face. Castiel holds up his thumb, and grins back. Dean gasps, and then taps his teeth. Cas giggles. “I lost them last week!” He over-pronounces the words, figuring that if Dean can see him speak, then he’ll be able to understand the way that his mouth is moving.

 

Green eyes looks excited, but then his face drops. He points to his own full set of teeth, and then shakes his head. “You didn't lose any yet?” Cas asks, and Dean shakes his head again.

 

“That's okay, the tooth fairy will wait!” Castiel reassures him, and is happy when the smile returns to the boy’s face.

 

He wonders what Dean likes to do best, and remembers the book corner. He opens his hands like a book, and then looks Dean in the eye. “Do you read?” Castiel asks, feeling the stare of the green eyes boring into him.

 

Surprised at Dean’s reaction, he sighs. The green eyed boy scrunches up his nose, and shakes his head, so Cas tries something else. “Draw?” He picks up a crayon, and Dean does the same thumbs up action that Cas had used earlier.

 

They take a seat beside each other, and start to scrawl all over the paper. Castiel tries to be as neat as possible, but Dean attacks the paper like it's a pesty bug. The array of colours that he uses are never ending, and Cas finds himself distracted by Dean trying to write different letters above it. His tongue pokes out the side of his mouth in concentration, and his nose scrunches up again.

 

There's a spattering of freckles that travel over the bridge of his nose, that Cas notices now that they're sat so closely. “What’s that?” He asks, when Dean holds up the paper.

 

He taps the writing at the top, that looks as if it reads ‘Dean and Sam.’ The boy sits in thought for a few moments. “Your brother?” He asks, and is relieved when Dean nods back at him.

 

A few rowdy boys distract Cas from watching Dean continue to draw on a new piece of paper, as they push their way around the craft table. He watches them pretending to fight like pirates, and then turns back to his new friend… but, he's gone. Castiel frowns, looking around the room just in time to see the little blonde run back into the book corner.

 

He jumps down from his chair, grabbing his and Dean's pictures. “Are you scared?” Cas waves his hand in front of Dean’s face, making sure to receive his eye contact.

 

The green eyes are watery again, and it makes Cas feel sad. He's always hated seeing people unhappy, because his parents never seem to come home smiling. Dean hides behind a cushion, and doesn't come out.

 

Dean is very withdrawn throughout the whole day, but Castiel doesn't leave his side. The teacher notices this, and actually sits them together for math practice. They've never had enough funding to get him any extra adult support, and the kids don't really associate themselves with the shy members of the class… so, maybe this'll be good for the poor kid.

 

____

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

____

 

_**2 weeks later.** _

 

  
Cas’ mother straightens his shirt collar up, and flattens down his hair. He wriggles away from her grip, complaining about her pernickety behaviour. “Have a good day, Castiel!” She waves, as he walks out of the front door.

 

His mother and father always start work super early, so they have a nanny to take him places wherever they move to. He likes his nannys, because they're always kind, and there for him.

 

“I'm going to show Dean my sign language today,” Cas says, skipping along the sidewalk, hand in hand with the woman who cares for him.

 

She's only known Cas for three weeks, but already has come to grow upon him so much. He's such a bright child, full of love and dreams. “That's great!” She ruffles his hair, and he grins a gap-toothed smile.

 

The pair of them have spent most days after school sitting in the library, checking out books on sign language, and making flash cards. Cas knows most basic words now, and can hold a simple ‘hi, how are you?’ conversation with perfect precision. Even his nanny was in awe of how quickly he learned everything.

 

Cas waves to her, as he hurries through the school gates and towards the line in which his class are lining up in. She smiles, waving back at the boy. Castiel looks around for Dean, but knows that his dad usually drops him in quite late. He sits down on the carpet, waiting for his teacher to call out the register. Raising his hand, she nods towards him.

 

“Where's Dean?” His head tilts to the side, and her face softens.

 

“He should be here soon,” she replies, and as if on cue, Dean’s father walks through the door.

 

Clinging to his leg is a sobbing mess, green eyes like lakes, face flushed a berry red colour. Their teacher tells the kids to go and play, and of course they hurry off without being asked twice. Cas tip-toes behind her, watching as she talks to the tall man, and asks what's wrong.

 

“He's fine, just being silly,” the gruff voice carries a coldness against it, as the dad pries Dean off of his leg, and hands him to the teacher.

 

The door shuts harshly, and Castiel jumps in fright. “Dean?” The teacher sets him down, and tries to talk to him, but Dean doesn't remove his hands from his eyes.

 

She gives up for a moment, having to go and tend to an argument in the dressing up area. Castiel stands opposite the boy, and steps a little closer. He taps Dean's shoulder, and waits for him to stop hiding behind his tear streaked hands.

 

As soon as his eyes lock with Cas’, he signs something. ‘Why are you feeling sad?’

 

Dean blinks, looking surprised and confused at the same time. ‘You can sign?’ The boy smiles, thankful for being able to communicate with the new kid.

 

Castiel nods proudly. ‘I learnt!’

 

‘Thank you.’

 

-

 

At lunchtime Dean eats his sandwiches, and Cas eats his school dinner. He taps Dean on the shoulder, noticing that there's no sweet food in his lunchbox today. ‘Cake?’ He tears the chocolate sponge in half, and secretly puts it in front of his new friend.

 

‘Yours, not Dean's.’

 

Cas watches as Dean gives it back, but he simply moves it again. “Friends share,” Cas isn't sure of the sign for ‘share’, so he speaks it. Dean looks confused, but as soon as he takes a bite of the cake, he smiles.

 

‘Good?’

 

‘Yes, thank you.’

 

Castiel remembers Dean's frown, and he thinks to himself. He wonders, has Dean ever had a real, proper friend before? Dean finishes his lunch, and walks out into the playground with Cas. Cas knows that this is Dean's least favourite part of the day, because there's so many kids yelling and running around, and he can't always hear that they're coming up behind him.

 

Dean and Cas sit safely on a bench, side by side. Dean watches some children playing hopscotch, and some kids who look like they might be singing. Castiel is quite happy not going off to play tag with some boys from his class, it looks quite dangerous – his mom never likes him running around in the street with the neighbours either.

 

‘Dean?’ That's the one thing that Cas knows how to sign off by heart already, without his flash cards. He made sure to learn this spelling first, of course.

 

The green eyes blink back at him, letting Cas know that he's listening. “Why were you sad today?” Cas signs and speaks, making sure that Dean can read his lips okay.

 

He shrugs, shuffling away. Castiel thinks about what makes him sad – moving far away from new friends, missing his nanny, when someone yells… ahah! ‘Your dad?’

 

Dean wasn't looking, so Cas gently taps him on the shoulder, and tries again. He shakes his head, and signs something Castiel also memorised – ‘brother.’

 

A moment of confusion clouds Castiel’s response time. He knows that Dean loves his brother, because he always draws pictures for him. Then he remembers missing his friends, and nannies. “Miss him?” Cas pronounces his words clearly, and Dean nods shyly.

 

The shrill screech of the dinner lady’s whistle fills the air, and Cas stands up. ‘Inside,’ he lets Dean know, and stands by until all of the kids have torn their way towards their lines.

 

-

 

_**3.30p.m.** _

 

  
Castiel takes off his school shoes, and neatly placed them underneath the coat pegs. His parents won't be home until late, and he’ll most likely be in bed. “May?” Cas is allowed to call his Nanny by her first name, and that makes him feel like they're good friends now.

 

“Yes, Castiel?” She replies, walking into the kitchen to start dinner.

 

“Can I invite Dean over this week?” He climbs up onto a chair, staring into her eyes.

 

She looks deep in thought for a moment. “I don't see why not… we can ask his parents tomorrow,” she smiles.

 

“I know he has a dad…” Cas trails off, trying hard to think of any mention of a mom.

 

“We’ll talk to him in the playground tomorrow,” May finishes, and he nods happily.

 

-

 

**_Thursday afternoon,  
3.12p.m._ **

 

  
“That's May!” Cas points his finger, and Dean follows.

 

Dean was late to school again this morning, so May couldn't find Dean's father in the playground first thing. “Now you find your dad, and we’ll ask!” Cas says, and Dean nods slowly.

 

The kids run to their parents all over the asphalt flooring, and Cas hurries over to his Nanny. He grabs her hand, dragging her over to where Dean is standing shyly behind his Dad.

 

“Hello, I'm Castiel and this is May.” Cas holds his hand out to the tall man, who frowns down at him.

 

“I'm Castiel’s Nanny – he'd like to ask if Dean could come over after school tomorrow -”

“And Sam!” A tiny smile appears on Dean's face, as he peeks out from behind his dad’s legs.

 

The man looks astonished for a few moments, and starts to stumble over his words. “Uh… sure? I guess, uh, I could pick Sammy up early from daycare.” He shrugs, stepping aside so that Dean can be seen again.

 

He crouches down, and signs something to his son. Dean nods. “I'm John, but Bobby’ll pick the kids up if you write down an address. I work night shifts,” he explains.

 

“Perfect, I'll see you tomorrow!” May smiles, and then signs her sentence towards Dean – she's also been learning sign language with Cas recently.

 

Cas waves at Dean, and happily skips off towards the school gates.

 

____

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

____

 

_**Friday afternoon,** _   
_**3.17p.m.** _

 

  
Cas runs over to May again, and then they walk over to where John is standing with Dean. For the first time ever, Dean is smiling when he’s being picked up from school. This may have something to do with the toddler running around the playground, giggling and holding Dean's hand.

 

Dean runs up to Cas, and points to the toddler. ‘This is my brother, Sam!’

 

“Hi, Sam. My name is Cas!” He waves at the boy, who stops by John's feet.

 

“Hiya!” Sam beams, waving at the kid.

 

May and John talk for a while, whilst Cas and Dean stand together, waiting. The father then says ‘bye’ to his children, and tells them that Uncle Bobby will see them later. It's now time to walk to Cas’ house, so May carries Sam.

 

When they arrive, they put their shoes and coats away carefully. ‘This way,’ Cas points to the staircase, and Dean helps Sam up them, following closely behind. Castiel’s hands push against his bedroom door, that was left ajar. They walk inside, and Dean almost gasps. There's glow in the dark stars all over the ceiling, and lots of different drawings stuck on the space themed wallpapered walls.

 

There's a desk, that has lots of sign language flash cards strewn upon it. There's a bookshelf, that has a homemade space rocket on top of it, and a family photo in a navy blue frame. There's a collection of teddy bears at the end of Cas’ bed, and one of them is wearing a homemade space suit. Upon a shelf on the wall, there's six photos of Cas pictured with brightly smiling women.

 

Dean likes the cushion corner, which is by his door. There's another shelf by an unused fire, and the mantle piece has a globe in the middle of it, with a few toys scattered either side. ‘This is my room, you like it?’ Cas asks, and Dean nods enthusiastically.

 

‘You like space?’ Dean asks, and Castiel smiles.

 

“Yes!” Cas grins, spinning around with his arms spread above his head.

Sam giggles with glee, climbing up onto Cas’ bed and starting to shake the teddies around. Dean frowns, running over and tapping his brother on the shoulder. ‘Careful, Sammy!’ He scolds, giving his little brother a strong look of warning.

 

The toddler looks down at his hands, before signing back ‘yes.’

 

-

 

May serves dinner to the trio sat nicely at the table. Dean sits opposite Cas, and Sam sits on Dean's right, leaving a space for May on his left. They all tuck into the fish fingers and fries, smiling in delight at the nice taste. When their plates are clean, Dean turns to May, and thanks her in sign language.

 

He then looks over at Sam, who quickly does the same. “Your uncle will be here soon,” she tells Dean to his face, and he nods to show that he understood okay.

 

After dinner, Cas helps tidy away. Dean helps too, whilst Sam lies down on the sofa. When they exit the kitchen, Dean’s younger brother is fast asleep, hugging a cushion tightly against his chest.

 

Dean covers him over with a blanket, and then there's a knock at the door. Cas points to the living room door, and signs ‘your uncle.’ Dean’s face lights up – something that has never really happened before. He runs after May, leaping up into the man’s arms when the door is open.

 

“Hey, buddy!” The guy beams, as Cas watches from behind his Nanny’s legs.

 

A few moments later, Sam comes tearing into the hallway. “Uncle Bobby!” He squeals, wrapping himself around Bobby’s right leg.

 

The man smiles, ruffling Sam's hair and then tickling Dean. And then, Dean actually laughs. Castiel looks in awe. It's the first time he's ever heard any noise leave Dean’s mouth – minus close to hysterical crying, of course – and, it was beautiful.

 

“Now, what do you say to your friend?” Bobby asks, speaking directly to Dean rather than Sam.

 

‘Thank you, Cas.’ Dean smiles, his eyes twinkling with glee.

 

-

 

**_3 months later.  
Saturday, 12th March, 1985.  
2.30p.m._ **

 

Castiel hums a tune, as his colourful pencil scrawls across his paper. Dean draws beside him, their feet crossed in the air behind them. “You draw so good,” Cas says, tapping Dean on the shoulder so that he knows to look at him.

 

Dean grins. ‘Because you got me the pencils!’ He signs enthusiastically – referring to the drawing set that Cas bought (with his own well earned money) for Dean’s birthday, two months ago.

 

A knock at the front door distracts Cas from the current conversation. He listens out for who it is, and hears John’s voice. Dean calculates the look of disappointment on his best friend’s face, and knows that he has to leave. He peeks around the corner as John tells May about some appointments that Dean has in a little while, and that he’ll be back at school on Monday.

 

Castiel runs up to the door, dodging May’s legs. ‘Good luck!’ He tugs Dean into a hug, and a few seconds later, feels him returning it.

 

As he backs up, both Dean and John look quite surprised. But, then the little Winchester breaks into the most genuine grin you've ever seen. He waves to Castiel, and then runs off ahead of his dad.

 

-

 

**_Kansas Hospital,  
Paediatric psychiatry department.  
4.30p.m._ **

 

  
“He's made such progress since the last three months we saw him. You say he's made a good friend at school?” The woman jots down something against her clipboard, and then looks up at John from behind her fancy spectacles.

 

John nods, a small smile appearing. He catches Dean’s attention by waving his hand in front of his face, and the boy looks up from his Lego model. “Who's your best friend?” John asks him, using sign language at the same time.

 

‘Cas!’ He beams, and then looks his psychiatrist in the eye. ‘He bought me a birthday present.’

 

“How did you feel about that?” She asks him, also signing along with her speech.

 

‘Happy… and thankful.’ Dean tells her, and then goes back to building his model.

 

“We’ll see him again in three months. Hopefully he’ll progress even more by then,” the woman smiles at John, who returns the smile and leans forwards to shake her hand.

 

____

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

____

 

_**6 months later,** _   
_**Saturday, September 18th, 1985.** _   
_**3.07p.m.** _

 

  
“HAPPY BIRTHDAY, CASTIEL!” Everyone yells at the top of their voices. Cas holds onto Dean’s hand, so that he doesn't feel scared by all of the people crowded around the living room.

 

They both blow out the candles on the cake together, and John snaps a quick photo. The crowd of Cas’ family and school friends all cheer for him, and jump up and down at the sight of all of the buffet food being layed out before them. ‘Let's go over here,’ Castiel tells Dean, leading him to the corner.

 

Sitting cross-legged on the floor, Cas fixes Dean’s wonky party hat. ‘Cas,’ Dean tries to grab his attention, gently tapping him on the shoulder. The boy looks his friend in the eye, indicating that he's listening.

 

‘Is my present good?’ Dean anxiously chews on his bottom lip. He'd made himself and Cas matching friendship bracelets, because his family really aren't the most financially stable in the world. Bobby helped him, and told Dean that it was a lovely idea… but, he was scared when everyone else bought Cas expensive toys.

 

Castiel holds up his arm, showing off the bracelet. It's scattered with all different shades of green, and Dean’s has a mixture of blues inside of it. They remind him of Cas and himself because of their eye colours. And, blue is like the ocean and the skies. Dean likes the beach. Dean likes Cas too.

 

‘I love it,’ Castiel reassures his best friend.

 

The smile soon returns to Dean’s face, and then he's even brave enough to bound up to the snacks table and grab himself some cake. Cas giggles as Dean gets some icing on his nose, and then Dean laughs too. The pair stick together for the rest of the party, and even end up falling asleep underneath the buffet table – causing panic to Cas’ parents when they can't find him a few hours later.

 

Thankfully, little Sammy knows exactly where they went. So, once John has scooped up his sleepy son, he thanks Castiel’s parents for inviting them, and then they're gone. Cas can go to bed feeling happy that his sixth birthday went awesome, and that he can go to school on Monday wearing his new bracelet.

 

Alls well that ends well… for now.

 

____

 

**_One month later…  
Tuesday, October 25th,  
4.00p.m._ **

 

  
When Cas comes running up the front porch steps after school, he's confused as to why both of his parents cars are outside of the house already. May helps him to take off his coat and shoes, but then instead of letting him go up to his room and draw, she leads him into the living room instead.

 

Both of his parents are sat down at the living room table – where his Father usually sits and does important writing. They invite Cas to sit with them, and he timidly complies. “Castiel…” his Dad says quietly, and both of them look sad – not that they regularly look happy, though.

 

“Yes, Dad?” Cas asks, a small lisp coming through (he lost his two bottom teeth one week after his birthday. Dean thought it was cool, and was jealous.)

 

“I'm afraid that your Father has gotten an amazing job offer… in Indiana. We’re going to move at the start of the next month, honey.” His Mom explains softly, but Castiel can't comprehend what she's saying. She must be joking, lying… no.

 

“But, I like it here!” He snaps back, folding his arms tightly across his chest. “I like my school, I like my Nanny, and I like my Dean!” Castiel shouts as loudly as he can, his voice cracking, with tears tumbling down his cheeks.

 

“I know, honey. But –” Cas can't listen anymore. He jumps down off of his chair, and runs upstairs as fast as his feet will carry him.

 

Maybe if he hides under his bed for long enough, his parents will forget about moving house. They'll spend so long looking for him, that his Dad will miss his first day of that stupid new job, and they'll have to stay here forever and ever. Yes, that's his plan. Surely that'll work out just fine.

 

____

 

**_The next morning,  
8.04a.m._ **

 

  
Cas’ genius plan didn't work. May must've carried him to bed, after he fell asleep hiding, because he awoke the next morning tucked up under the covers. May is awaiting for him downstairs, because he can hear her in the kitchen. He won't see her again in a few weeks, and even though he should be used to this by now, he doesn't like it. Not one bit.

 

When he gets downstairs, she serves him pancakes. She fixes his collar, and ruffles his hair. “May?” Castiel looks up at her, sadness in his eyes.

 

“I'll miss you too, buddy.” She sits across from him, and he nods.

 

They walk to school after he's gotten fully ready. Cas holds May’s hand, but he doesn't skip like he usually does. When they arrive, Dean is already in the playground. His face lights up, and he runs so fast over to Castiel, that he almost trips over his untied shoelace.

 

He jumps up and down, and smiles widely. ‘Look!’ Dean points to his set of top teeth, and one of them is missing. He's lost his first tooth.

 

‘Did the tooth fairy come?’ For a moment, Cas forgets that he's sad. Dean's happiness is rather contagious, and they're both grinning soon enough.

 

The green eyed boy nods proudly, and pulls two dollars out of his trouser pocket. Castiel hears the school whistle echo throughout the air, and he glances behind at May. She smiles at him, and gestures for him to go ahead. Dean and Cas link hands, and hurry off to get in the line. Cas knows he has to tell Dean soon… so, he awaits until they're all inside and registered.

 

‘Dean, I gotta tell you something.’ Cas let's him know, as they settle into the book corner.

 

He frowns back at his friend, but nods for him to go on. ‘Something sad, but you have to promise you'll stay my friend.’

 

‘What's wrong?’ Dean’s eyes are one of his main ways of communicating, and right now, they're full of concern and worry.

 

They sit opposite each other, cross legged on the cushions. Cas’ eyes about to turn into real oceans, as he toys with his bracelet around his wrist. “I have to move away again,” Castiel chokes up, trying to sign but his hands are shaky.

 

Dean doesn't understand. He blinks at Cas, confused and scared. ‘I'm leaving here,’ he signs well enough for Dean to understand this time, because his head drops downwards.

 

He looks up again. ‘Forever?’ Cas nods.

 

Dean jumps forwards, knocking Castiel over. He wraps his arms around him, and doesn't let go. Tiny sobs are the only thing that Cas can hear.

 

“I'm sorry, Dean… let's still be friends? Please?”

 

-

 

**_3.15p.m._ **

 

  
John came to pick Dean up at lunchtime, because he was too hysterical for the teachers to know what was going on. Castiel did manage to explain the problem to John, who just stared in disbelief, before carrying Dean out of the door. Cas stayed quiet for the rest of the day, not wanting to play with the other kids. His teacher sat him down and tried to comfort him, but he wasn't really listening.

 

It's their first month being in the next class, and John was worried for Dean. But, he stopped being so concerned after a while, because he knew Cas would be there with him. Castiel likes his new class, his new teacher too. She's friendly and talks to him about bumblebees and space – he likes those. But, now he has to go and meet a new teacher.

 

Cas drags his feet along the sidewalk, as May walks beside him. “I made Dean cry and cry… I don't think he likes me anymore,” Castiel sighs heavily, looking up at his Nanny with tear stained cheeks.

 

Her heart breaks knowing what the poor kid is feeling, and all she wants is for him to be able to stay. He's the best behaved kid she's ever looked after, and he's too sweet for words, really. “You'll find new friends. And, Dean will still be your friend… you could write to each other!” She suggests, trying to keep her tone positive and happy.

 

Castiel heads to bed extra early, not waiting up for his parents tonight. He knows that soon he’ll wake up to the living room and hallways being aligned with boxes, and his room will look bare once again. So, he wants to remember it looking like a home one last time.

 

-

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

____

 

_**9.30p.m.** _

 

  
Castiel’s Mother and Father are sat in the living room, having gotten in from work a few hours ago… when, there's a knock at the front door. Alannah – his Mom, – gets up to answer it. She opens the door, using the peephole before hand. “John?” Her brow furrows, wondering what Dean’s Father could be doing here so late.

 

“I – I know this is going to come across as strange.” He sucks in a deep breath, before continuing on. “But, do you really have to move?” The man has a hint of desperation inside of his orbs.

 

Alannah sighs. “I'm sorry, John. I know Dean and Cas are close, but –”

 

“Miss, you don't understand. My son hasn't spoken a word to me – to anyone – since the accident. He hasn't barely smiled, he won't leave the house for school on time every damn morning. But, now that Cas is here… do you know what happened the other week? You know when Cas had the flu, and wasn't at school for those two days?” John rambles all in one breath, but Alannah nods wearily for him to carry on.

 

He swallows hard, blinking back tears. “He – when Castiel came back to school… we were late, ‘cause Sammy wasn't feeling good and Dean didn't wanna leave him. We got to the gates, and he saw your son. Cas didn't see him at first, but you know what my son did? He tugged on my jacket, pointed, and it was damn quiet. But he called your son’s name. He hasn't spoken one word for three freakin’ years… you don't understand.” John’s voice cracks, but he isn't finished. “Then, he ran off into class. Straight away, waved goodbye, didn't even shed a tear. Usually I'd have to practically drag him through those doors, ‘cause none of the kids ever paid any attention to him.”

 

Allanah feels a small droplet of water roll down her cheek, but she catches it before it can fall. “I'm so sorry, John. But, we have to go. You're welcome to bring Dean to say goodbye, it'll be on Tuesday night. The first of November,” she utters, avoiding looking him in the eye.

 

John has nothing else to say, he's officially defeated. “You can't blame one for tryin’” is the last thing that Allannah hears, before she closes the door behind her.

 

-

 

**_Tuesday, December 1st.  
4.30p.m._ **

 

  
Cas stands on his porch for the last time. He watches John’s car pull up in their drive, finding it hard to park from all of the boxes and the removal van that's blocking most of the sidewalk. He looks down at his new sneakers – a guilt present from his Mom. Dean gets out of the car, and walks up to Cas.

 

‘I made this for you, so you don't forget me.’ He holds up a black and yellow friendship bracelet.

 

Castiel smiles. ‘Like a bee?’ Dean nods.

 

Cas jumps down the steps, and takes the bracelet. He puts it on, right next to his green one. ‘Thank you. I won't forget you, I'll write letters to you. My Mom has your address.’ Dean helps Cas tie the bracelet to his wrist, and then he looks up at his friend.

 

He doesn't want Cas to leave, because then he’ll be bored and lonely. Even Sam likes Castiel, but then again, Sammy is nice to everyone. Dean doesn't really like many people, and that's why he thinks he heard his Dad crying the other night. He knows that he makes John feel sad, but he can't help it.

 

“Cas, time to get in the car!” His Mom calls out, and Castiel feels his bottom lip start to move.

 

He looks at Dean, who's staring at his bracelet. Stepping forwards, Cas wraps his arms around Dean. He hugs him so tightly, and doesn't let go. The two kids stand there in the light of pink and orange sky, faces squished into each other’s shoulders, not moving. “Goodbye, Dean.” Cas pulls away first, hearing his Dad getting impatient from nearby.

 

‘Bye, Cas. I'll miss you,’ he signs, and then moves his hand to wipe away some tears.

 

‘Don't worry, I'll remember you.’ Castiel tells Dean, tapping his two bracelets.

 

Dean nods, and wipes his eyes. Then, Cas runs to his car, and climbs up into his seat. He watches out the window, as John steps out of his own car, and walks over. He's holding Sam on one hip, who's pointing at his brother, asking why he's sad. Castiel waits for his Dad to unwind the window, then he waves out of it.

 

“Bye, Dean! Bye, Sammy! Bye, John!” Cas yells at the top of his voice, feeling warm tears fall down his own face now.

 

A confused looking Sam flops his hand about, fighting out of John’s arms to get down and cuddle his brother. Dean waves, and signs his last thing to Cas, before the car is out of sight. ‘I love you.’

 

____

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

____

 

_**20 years later…** _   
_**1st July, 2005.** _

 

  
“Sir, would you like to order another drink?” The bartender asks kindly, as the man’s third glass touches down against the wooden surface.

 

“Sure.” The gruff voice answers, as the bitter taste of liquor trickles down his throat. It's obvious his date has stood him up – again – so, he might as well get blackout drunk and forget the reason he even came here in the first place.

 

He waits for his glass to be refilled with Whiskey, and rubs his hand over his face. Why is he even here? Going from girl to girl when you're twenty six and single may seem like a good idea at the time… but, after the third time of being stood up by the one you thought might be the one, kind of takes away the beauty of the moment.

 

“Holy shit,” a male voice mutters from behind him, and the next thing he knows, he's being tapped on the shoulder.

 

Feeling a little offended that he's being snatched away from his next drink of alcohol, he spins around on his barstool. ‘Remember me?’ The guy signs to him… then, he looks up into his eyes.

 

There's only one pair of eyes he's ever come across that are as damn blue as this. Plus, nobody has signed to him in years. “Cas? Is that really you?!” Dean stands up, and the blue eyed guy’s mouth drops open.

 

Forgetting that they’d lost contact when Dean was eight, he chuckles. “Yeah, uh… I don't sign anymore,” a small smile tugs at the corner of his mouth. “Had an operation when I was nine, and finally got talking properly by my twelfth birthday. You'd barely even know,” he says, suddenly becoming shy as Cas stares deeply into his eyes.

 

“Oh my god, it is you!” He pulls Dean into a sudden hug, almost winding him from the strength that he carries.

 

“Uh – alright,” Dean pats the man’s back, and then wriggles away from the embrace.

 

Castiel’s cheeks light up red, as he looks down to the floor. “I – I can't believe this, it's so random we’d meet here after all these years! Do you wanna, um, go grab a bite to eat?” He rambles on, trying not to come across as too keen.

 

“Sure,” Dean smiles. “I wasn't planning on staying here anyway,” he says.

 

Dean follows Castiel towards the door, nodding towards him when he holds it open. The warm air sends a calming breeze across his face, and he stands still for a moment to let it wash over his slightly tipsy self. “Where do you wanna go?” Cas snaps him out of the momentary trance, and he turns.

 

“Whenever you want.” The man shrugs.

 

They end up stumbling upon a small, local run diner just a few minutes away from the bar. The pair sit in a small booth, ordering some fries and a milkshake each. Their fingers brush together when the both reach for a fry at the same time, causing the both of them to flush a shade of baby pink.

 

Cas is the first to break the silence, looking up at Dean. He still has the freckles that Castiel used to love trying to count, and his eyes are that memorable shade of emerald. He's… beautiful. “So, uh… how've you been?” He asks, the awkward practically coating each word.

 

“Good,” Dean chuckles. “What brings ya to town?” He sips the milkshake, staring into Castiel’s eyes, unable to break away from the beauty.

 

“I'm teaching here,” Castiel smiles wide. “I specialise in sign language.” He explains.

 

Dean can't hide his emotional response, smiling but with watery eyes. “Really?” He clears his throat, not wanting to seem like he's about to cry.

 

The man opposite him nods, taking another fry. He takes a bite, and then stares out of the window. “I kinda move around a lot, going where different schools need me. How about you, how come you're still one town away – not, uh… not that it's a bad thing to stay close to home, of course.” Cas really can ramble, especially with nerves mixed into the concoction.

 

“Well, I kinda always just helped my Dad at his car shop. After Bobby retired and I moved a town over, we opened a new one together,” he explains.

 

“Nice!” Cas smiles.

 

Dean pauses for a moment, wanting to keep the conversation going. “So, how long as you here for?” He questions.

 

“As long as the school wants me. I found the job online, a family was looking to pay well for a teacher who could teach the other kids sign language as well as communicate with their daughter. So, I accepted.”

 

“Are you staying in town too?” Dean doesn't want to sound to eager, so he takes a long drink from his shake to shut himself up – he usually gets like this when he has a drink or two… rather over confident, to say the least.

 

Castiel doesn't seem phased by the game of twenty questions though, as he answers right away. “That new apartment complex just outside of town. It's nice,” he comments happily. “How about you?” He continues right on cue.

 

“I rent a small place in the centre… about a twenty minute walk away from the bar, which I guess ain't a good thing really,” they both chuckle lightheartedly.

 

After a few minutes of fairly comfortable silent, Cas seems to be looking Dean up and down for a few short seconds of his time. “How _did_ you recognise me earlier? I saw you kept turning towards the door, and I thought… I swear I know him. I'm glad I went up to you… but, I didn't pull you away from anything important, did I?” Castiel rambles, curiosity lingering close by.

 

Dean’s lips curl into a smile. “Cas, I truly mean it when I say that I've never met anyone with a pair of eyes so blue. That's how I knew,” he answers, and Castiel blushes furiously. “Why'd you say I was meeting someone though?” Dean finalises with another question towards the male.

 

“Well, firstly you kept looking at the door… and, secondly, uh, well,” Cas pauses, unsure of which words to pluck. “You're kinda dressed for a hot date,” he mumbles quietly.

 

Dean can't hide his smirk, despite trying his best by using his milkshake as a distraction. “I'll take that as a compliment,” he says after drinking, and Cas smiles a little in response.

 

As silence drops upon them again, Dean glances down at his watch. “Dammit, we gotta open up shop tomorrow,” the man groans.

 

“It's alright, I'd better go too.” Cas replies, already getting up.

 

This shocks Dean and spins his slightly drunken brain into action. “Wait, wait!” He semi-yells, struggling to get to his feet quite as quickly as his eating partner had done. “Do you got a pen?” He asks, now standing just a few inches away from Cas’ face.

 

The man’s brow furrows, but he looks around in his pockets. After shaking his head, Dean disappears over to the counter for a few moments. He returns with a grin upon his face and a pen in his right hand. “Alright, stay still.” Dean picks Castiel’s right hand up, and starts to scrawl something on it, holding the pen lid in between his teeth as he writes.

 

“I know where the school is, but you don't know the town yet. I can show you around after our shifts end,” he smiles.

 

Cas looks down at what Dean has just written, and sure enough it is indeed a phone number. He feels his cheeks grow warm again, but when he looks back up Dean is already standing in the open doorway. “Seeya, thanks for this!” The cheerful guy waves, that adorable grin never leaving.

 

____

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

-

_**Saturday, July 2nd.** _   
_**8.00a.m.** _

 

The shrill incessant buzzing of Dean’s alarm clock echoes throughout his tiny bedroom. He smacks the ‘snooze’ button with the palm of his hand, and rolls over onto his back. A groan falls from his mouth, as he feels the minor effects from his alcohol consumption the night before. He's in fact about to contemplate calling in sick (and, endure the wrath from Bobby himself) when his phone buzzes along the bedside table.

 

His tired mind almost mistaken it to be his alarm clock pestering him for a second time this morning, but when he squints over to look, the phone screen is brightly lit. At first, Dean wonders who might be bothering him. But, then he remembers. “Cas!” He reminds himself out loud, sitting up too fast and receiving a wave of dizziness to his head.

 

Dean’s hand grips the device, and he unlocks his phone. He squints at the text message, reducing the brightness before he continues to read.

 

**_Sender: unknown number._ **

**_How're you feeling, this fine morning? - C_ **

 

A chuckle escapes him, as he begins to tap out a reply.

 

**_Sender: Dean._ **

**_Peachy. Assuming this is Cas, yeah? - Dean_ **

 

Not even bothering to await confirmation, he adds the new number into his contacts. Now it's time to drag himself out of bed, and get ready for work before Bobby really does come over to smack him upside the head.

 

The walk to work is short, and Dean continues his testing conversation with Castiel the whole way. He almost gets hit by an oncoming cyclist, who yells some profanities which are a little too rude to repeat. Upon arrival, the Winchester actually realises he's early. He yanks the garage door upwards, and switches the sign from ‘closed’ to ‘open’, on the customer entrance beside it.

 

As he goes into the backroom and kicks his unreliable locker, footsteps near him from behind. “You feelin’ alright?” The strong accent is recognisable.

 

“Ha ha, funny.” Dean turns, now facing his surrogate Father from many-a-times.

 

Bobby fixes his hat, and mumbles something to himself as he exits the room. Dean gets dressed into his oil stained overalls, that are a boring shade of navy blue. By the time this task is completed, it's time to open up shop and start seeing to the customers for the morning.

 

It gets to halfway throughout the day, when Dean has become unstuck without anymore customers. He sneaks his phone out of the locker, and takes a peek. Sure enough, there's a new text from Cas. He says that he's bored of completing paperwork. Just as he's about to type out a reply, Bobby yells for him out front.

 

Grumbling away to himself, he shoves the phone into his pocket and jogs back outside. After helping out with the customer, he heads out back once again. “Who’re you so smitten over?” Bobby catches him looking down at his phone, and a blush settles upon his cheeks and across his freckled nose.

 

“Nobody. I'm just… texting Sammy,” he makes up the worst lie ever, putting his phone back away again.

 

The man rolls his eyes. “You never were a great liar,” he chuckles. “But, whatever. If you don't wanna tell me their name,” Bobby mutters, wiping his hands on the tag he'd been holding.

 

Dean smirks a little bit, taking his time to reply to Cas this time. That's one thing he loves about Bobby – his acceptance to anything. When he'd told him that he was bi, his reaction was so simple. First, he double checked the meaning. Secondly, the man shrugged, and said ‘well, whatever’s gonna make you happy.’ Then, he walked away in order to finish his sandwich. But, John's reaction? It still makes Dean feel uneasy inside to this very day. Plus, there's a big (and, rather awkward) difference between voluntarily telling someone something, and them finding out after catching two men kissing outside of said person's house.

 

-

 

**_12.09p.m._ **

 

  
The walkman plays loudly into Dean’s ears, blasting a Metallica song for him to sing along to whilst polishing a car. So loudly in fact, that he doesn't hear Bobby calling his name over and over again.

 

“Dean! Christ, boy. What have I told you about that damn walkie talkie thing?!” He grips his shoulder from behind, almost giving the poor guy a damn heart attack.

 

The Winchester yanks out his headphones, and turns around to see what could be so important as to interrupt one of his favourite working songs. “There's a customer out front, askin’ for a ‘Mr Winchester.’” He uses a mocking tone, to imitate whoever is awaiting Dean’s arrival.

 

He throws the polishing rag onto the roof of the car, and makes his way to whoever may need his assistance. When Dean sees the back of the well-postured standing with the sun reflecting down on his messily styled hair though… well, he almost turns around and runs right back again.

 

But, Cas turns around before Dean’s legs can work quick enough alongside his brain. “Dean!” He beams, his eyes glinting from the light as he turns around.

 

“H – hey, Cas...” Dean actually finds himself stammering as well as flattening down his dirtied overalls. “What're you doing here?” He asks.

 

“Got bored.” He shrugs nonchalantly, stepping closer to where Dean is still standing, seemingly stuck to the spot.

 

The guy frowns. “How'd you find me?” He mumbles, finding his gaze averted downwards once they're stood within such close proximity.

 

Castiel chuckles quietly, and reaches into his pocket. He pulls out his phone, and waves it towards Dean. “Modern world, these days.” He remarks in a jokey tone.

 

A roll of the eyes is the immediate response, as Cas pockets his phone again. “Am I catching you at a bad time at all?” He questions.

 

Dean shakes his head. He then clears his throat, before yelling “Bobby, I'll take my lunch break now!”

 

“Is your Uncle really that lenient?” Castiel wonders aloud.

 

The Winchester shrugs. He starts walking, and Cas takes the silent hint to follow. After making their way halfway inside of the fairly spacious garage, they come to a stop. “I usually just steal his office to have lunch, but we can talk in there… uh, if you like.” He mumbles.

 

Cas nods. “Sure!” He beams confidently, awaiting for Dean to open it.

 

Once they go inside, the door is shut behind them. Dean takes a seat behind the desk, whilst Cas sits opposite as if he's a customer. “So, uh… Singer’s Auto Shop, huh? He's not your Uncle, Uncle?” Castiel asks, sparking up conversation almost right away.

 

“Yeah…” Dean trails off, beginning to laugh. “We were gonna call it Singer and Son, just to piss off my Dad.” Castiel joins in with acting amused at this.

 

After spending a while using up their time with idle chat, it seems Dean has slightly extended his lunchbreak… by half an hour. Bobby hammers on the window that's fixed into his office door. Both Dean and Castiel jump from being startled so badly, and turn to see who's making such a racket.

 

“What're you doing in here?!” Bobby walks in, looking slightly pissed… to say the least.

 

“Uh, sorry, Mr. Singer. I was just catching up with your nephew, here. I'm Castiel, you probably don't re–”

 

 _“Cas?”_ Bobby’s eyes widen, and his jaw drops slightly.

 

The man before him nods timidly.

 

“Holy shit, you're back in town after all these years. It's good to have you back, son. Shame you ‘n’ Dean lost touch though,” he rambles on, shaking Cas’ hand quite violently.

 

Castiel nods in agreement, and then feels his hand get dropped back by his side again. “I'd better go, don't wanna keep you both from working!” He smiles, and then turns back to Dean. “See you later,” he tells him.

 

-

 

**_Friday, July 2nd.  
3.35p.m._ **

 

Both Dean and Cas came up with the plan of meeting after work every other day, in order to catch up over coffee or just walk in the warm evening breeze together. Today, the Winchester is strolling across the road to meet his friend at the school gates – he's later than usual, so Dean decided to meet him here instead of waiting at the auto shop.

 

He spots Cas almost straight away – he's standing outside the elementary school, talking to two parents. There's a young girl hiding behind them, and a serious look upon all of the adults faces. Stopping in his tracks, Dean starts to feel a little awkward as he looks for an escape route, before interrupting their conversation. The sidewalk is too crowded to manoeuvre, and he can't go back the way he came because a sudden rush of traffic is now preventing this option.

 

Too late. The girl tugs on (whom Dean assumes to be) her mother’s long skirt, and points at him. She signs something to the woman, and he realises she must be the kid that Cas came here to help out. “I don't know, honey… excuse me, Sir?” She calls out to him, and it's not like he can pretend he wasn't weirdly eavesdropping, because he’s literally centimetres away from them.

 

Castiel turns around, recognising him, of course. “Ah, Dean… Mr and Mrs Watson, this is my close friend.” He tells them, smiling when he turns back to the parents.

 

He then crouches down to the girl’s level, and she cowers behind her mother’s skirt again. ‘That's my friend, he's called Dean.’ He signs to her.

 

Evidently, all of the socialising happening around her seems to be overwhelming. The child bursts into tears, and attempts at running away, but bumps into Dean’s legs along the way. His eyes widen from panic, but he doesn't want these parents to hate him anymore than they most likely already do… so, he sits down on the sidewalk in front of where the girl has just fallen.

 

‘Are you okay?’ He signs, as she stares up at him through watery eyes.

 

The girl shakes her head, but doesn't try to run away this time. ‘I'm Dean… what's your name?’ He continues to sign, which is slowly making the shy kid feel safer and more comfortable.

 

‘Elsie-Mae,’ first she spells out her name. Then she shows Dean the way most people sign her name, because she has lots of freckles, so that's her nickname in sign language.

 

‘Like this?’ Dean tries it, and she nods.

 

He offers her a hand to help her up from the ground. Elsie-Mae accepts, and then wipes her eyes on her arm. ‘You have freckles too.’ She takes in his features, watching from behind her adorable, wide framed glasses.

 

‘Yours look cooler,’ he jokes, and she giggles.

 

A few seconds later, Dean stands up as the parents behind them are clearing their throats and looking rather sternly in his direction. “How do you know sign language?” The father looks angry… reminding Dean of John at times.

 

“I used it as a kid,” he replies casually, not wanting to tell his whole life story to someone he's only just met.

 

The man looks as if he's about to try and delve deeper, but Cas cuts it short just in time. “I'd better be going. Thank you for your time,” he tells them.

 

He then turns to their child, and gives a friendly wave. His smile is so warm and comforting, it's like being covered in a fluffy blanket. She seems to agree with Dean’s mental analogy, as the girl smiles back and returns the wave goodbye. Castiel then steps forwards, brushing shoulders with Dean. They begin to walk away from the scene of previous awkwardness, and stay quiet until they're far enough way to be out of earshot of anyone nearby.

 

“She liked you… that's honestly rare,” Castiel speaks first, almost making Dean jump.

 

“What do you mean?” He mumbles.

 

Castiel’s face breaks into a smile. “She reminds me of how I remember you… shy and reserved, but so full of life around those they like.” He makes Dean blush a deep shade of red.

 

“I – uh… thanks?” He coughs, glancing sideways at the loving expression painted over the man’s face.

 

Dean sighs softly. He knows what's going on… he's putting ideas into his mind. Castiel doesn't like him, but damn does he Castiel.

 

-

 


	8. Chapter 8

_**2 months later…** _

 

 _**Monday,** _  
_**September 2nd.** _  
_**8.54a.m.** _

 

The sun barely even peeks through the clouds this morning. Dean didn't want to get out of bed, but now he's opening up shop and rubbing at his tired eyes. His belongings have already been shoved inside of his locker – no point in keeping his phone out, when Cas is too busy to text back.

 

Ever since they'd met in the bar just over two months back, usually the pair would endure an evening walk together. They learned a lot about one another, caught up on different things, and often just walked side by side in a comfortable silence. But, for the past two weeks, Cas has been ‘overwhelmed by paperwork and other things.’ Which means no evening walk, and no casual talking or comfortable silences.

 

“You look happy,” a sarcastic voice causes Dean to look up from the rag he'd been toying with.

 

He rolls his eyes. “Thanks, Bobby. You look old,” the boy murmurs back, earning a cross between a scoff and a chuckle in return.

 

“Get to work. We got a customer already,” the man tells him.

 

Dean does as he's asked.

 

-

 

**_Late afternoon._ **

 

Dean cannot get into the tow truck quick enough, when Bobby yells out that there's a breakdown just outside of town. In fact, he actually _runs_ out to the front yard. The day he's had has been worse for wear, and all he'd like to do is go home and watch reruns of Friends, or something.

 

He pushes the broken radio knob harshly against his knuckle, and let's the sounds of Led Zeppelin from the cassette in the player fill his ears. Dean hums along quietly to himself, driving down the road, not really wanting to arrive to his destination quickly. The customer can wait.

 

It takes around fifteen minutes to arrive outside of town – it's a small place. There's a fairly expensive looking car parked up the grass bank, and a guy in a suit sat with his head in his hands. Dean assumes quite rightly that this is the man he needs to see, so he pulls up a few metres behind. He turns the engine off, and sighs heavily before climbing out of the car.

 

“Hi, are you –”

 

“Dean?”

 

_“Cas?!”_

 

Turns out his customer in need, is none other than the one person who he hasn't seen for two weeks (and wishes he has). Dean looks from the car, and back to the defeated man before him. “What happened?” He asks, wondering why Castiel looks so downhearted.

 

He shrugs, playing with his poorly tied tie. “I dunno. Car just gave up… kind of just describes my life, really.” Cas laughs dryly.

 

“Well, get in the tow truck. Were you going anywhere important?” Dean questions.

 

“I was honestly just trying to get out and clear my head,” Cas says. “Thanks.” He mumbles, walking back to the tow truck with worn out writing painted along the side.

 

As he sits in the cab, Dean attaches Cas’ vehicle to the truck. Once it's done, he climbs back into the truck. After switching on the engine, the familiar Zeppelin tune starts playing again. It makes Castiel jump, so Dean quickly turns it down.

 

“So,” he clears his throat. “Why'd you need to clear you head?” The mechanic asks, trying to break the ice that's forming.

 

A sigh falls from Cas’ mouth, as he stares out the window beside him. “Uh, you know Elsie-Mae?” Dean nods.

 

“Her parents want to pull her out of public school – home school her. Th – they were dismissing everything I was saying about how I'm already seeing her come out of her shell… it's like, like… they were acting as if she's too fragile and ‘un-normal’ and it just broke my heart.” Castiel rambles on, but Dean listens to every word.

 

Because, he knows.

 

“She's such a bright individual, and so happy. I told them they shouldn't, but I just feel like they're going to fire me,” he runs his hands over his face, sighing once more.

 

Dean turns the song on cassette off. He stops at a junction, and turns to the stressed out individual beside him. “You did the right thing,” he tells him.

 

“Thanks… so, how's your day been?” Cas laughs, despite it being a coping with the pain mechanism.

 

The Winchester pulls out of the junction, and sighs quietly. “Uh, not great.” He says truthfully.

 

“Oh,” Castiel feels a little awkward. “How come?” He asks.

 

“We had a posh prick of a customer, who decided to yell at me for no reason… but, of course Bobby stuck for them – it's fine though, just for his rep. Uh, I kinda snapped at the woman, I guess…” Dean trails off, concentrating on turning into another road for a moment. He leaves the part out about how Bobby made a comment that he was moping around because he hasn't seen Cas in so long. (Despite the fact that it might've been true.) “My Dad called too, and pestered me about my ‘girlfriend’,” Dean notices the spark of confusion over Cas’ face.

 

“The girl I was supposed to be meeting, uh, when we met at the bar.” He explains. “She ditched me, but it's fine. Never really liked her, I guess.” Dean mumbles.

 

Now, they're here. Dean stops the truck, but doesn't stop talking. “My Dad just always wants me to be with a girl, I guess… yells at me, asks me this, asks me that. Maybe he wants me to be with someone, ‘cause he was always afraid that I never would be? I dunno,” he rambles.

 

Cas nods. “Your Dad… he kinda scared me as a kid,” he looks back on it.

 

A small laugh fills the air. “Yeah, that's John alright. He yelled at me a lot as a kid – I could just… I could just tell, by looking up at him. That's why I stopped eye contact,” Dean realises he's said too much, and grabs the door handle on the truck by his side.

 

He jumps out of the vehicle, and slams shut the door. Castiel follows him around the car, stopping a few inches away. Dean is leant up against the worn out metal, and is staring down at his old sneakers.

 

“Dean…” Cas speaks softly.

 

He steps forwards, closing the small gap that was existing before. Unsure of what to do, or what to say to make him feel any better… Castiel does something neither of them were even expecting. He closes the gap fully, with his lips. They brush softly, Cas’ eyes closing as the gesture is completed by the pressing down against Dean’s mouth. But, he didn't mean to do it, it just kind of happened and now they're kissing, and he feels like it's right, but at the same time it can't be.

 

That's when he steps back, and starts to blush profusely and begins to apologise. “Dean, I’m so sorry. I don't know what came over me… I – I don't even, I didn't even ask – I should've.” Cas takes a deep breath, but it sounds more like he's having an asthma attack than anything else, really. “I mean, myself, I’m gay. Oh, uh, I found out when I was fifteen, like it's okay. It was hard to tell my parents… harder when they found out because I was kissing our male neighbour on our porch. They were okay with it, I guess? Weirded out, and it took them time, but that's natural, right? I didn't even ask you, I'm so so –”

 

Castiel didn't know what hit him. One second he was rambling about his whole godforsaken life story whilst being dragged into a zone he couldn't get out of, staring at the sign that reads ‘Singer’s Auto’ that looks like it's about to fall down, and the next… Dean’s kissing him.

 

He's kissing him hard, and passionate. It's full of lust, but also carries a beautiful amount of gentleness in it too. Castiel’s eyes widen in shock at first, but now they're closed as he relaxes into the action that he's finally realised just feels so fucking right.

 

____

 


End file.
